


Old Memories

by ImperialTrash



Series: In Love and War [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Nothing too out of the ordinary, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialTrash/pseuds/ImperialTrash
Summary: Masaru finally meets Siu again at Rainbow headquarters. Masaru isn’t exactly thrilled about it.





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a oneshot I wrote on FF.net, wanted to share it over here. Enjoy.

Masaru hadn't expected her arrival to be so...soon. He never thought that the process for taking in new operators would be this quick. Of course it didn't surprise him, Siu was always a talented person. She strove for heights that Masaru personally felt that she could've done better if she was more efficient and relied more on technology.

Masaru digressed and nervously strutted around the personal dorm of his. It had been over a good ten, even eleven years since he had seen her, and they didn't leave on friendly terms either.

He knew that most of the members in Rainbow had history with other operators, with the exception of the Canadians and the Brazilians. He knew of Siu's dislike for Shuhrat and his ways of handling a delicate mission.

Well, dislike isn't the right word. It was more like hatred.

That was besides the point. He didn't know why they think that acquiring operators with rather negative history with others and putting them in the same team would be a good idea. Masaru tried to clear his mind by working on Yokai, something that always calmed him from the stress and boredom of life. Even then, the automaton didn't help his anxiety.

There's no reason why he's freaking out, Masaru figured. They were young, foolish. He knew that he wasn't a good partner for someone so cheerful and outgoing like an American. No, he belonged in the shop, working on making everything he did more efficient and useful so he can rest easy knowing his job was just made simpler.

That's why their relationship didn't last long. They were just too opposites of each other, a fling was a better substitute than dating.

Nonetheless, Masaru hadn't seen her since. They'd write to each other every now and then, but they were merely causal and inquisitive. Now that she's here however, they'd be faced with all their baggage in front of the naturally prying eyes of Rainbow.

The knock on the door caused him to slightly jump. It creaked open with the familiar face of his partner, Yumiko.

"What are you doing in here, it's time to introduce yourself to the newbies." She asked, opening the door all the way.

Masaru winced at the sudden light, he usually kept his room dark and quiet. "Ah! Just hold on a minute, I'll be going soon."

Yumiko let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but Thatcher might punish you for being so rude." She closed the door on her way out, and Masaru quickly slithered back to his desk.

He stared at the scratched and worn drone, swiping dust off. The memory of Siu grabbing his drone in a fit of rage and destroying it right before his very eyes flashed in his head. That was the last straw and they broke up soon after the ordeal, both his drone and his heart broken into pieces.

Masaru placed his hands on his face and sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

^^^

The small room didn't serve much purpose other than discuss mission layouts and introducing new recruits to Rainbow. It sat mostly abandoned, every few months there was a day where it was completely filled with the unique operators to introduce new meat to the organization.

Today was one of those days, Masaru lamented, and it wasn't something he was excited about.

Three new people had join, two of them already having previous history with certain operators. Two new operators from Hong Kong's prestigious SDU taskforce, and the other from Poland's GROM forces.

Masaru winced when he finally saw Siu again after all these years. She hadn't changed a bit, still short in both height and hair. Her pale features still smiling, and her delicate posture still alluring. He really fucked up breaking up with her, now that Masaru thinks about it.

His skin jumped once she broke away from the crowd and managed to connect her eyes with his. She gave a faint smile, like seeing an old friend for the first time a long while.

It was a brief moment, the rest of the introduction mostly of her being introduced to the rest of the operators who didn't already know her. Masaru slumped in his seat thinking about the endless amount of scenarios that can arise from their now shared home. He could possibly efface any social standing in the group, if he had some. Masaru wasn't really known for talking.

The seats started to squeak and churn at the weight being lifted off them. The meeting had ended already, Masaru's nerves welling up in his belly as he headed out the door, Ying only so far away.

Masaru swallowed his uneasiness and managed to fly past the rest of the group before they even reached the doorway. He didn't look back and made it easily to his quarters, quickly closing the door behind him. The man collapsed on his bed and gave a long sigh, his hands reaching and rubbing his face relieving the tensed muscles. Masaru rested easy and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how much time had pass before the door began to knock, the voice of Yumiko angrily calling for him.

"Wake up idiot! You know how rude you were in there?"

"Screw off Yumiko," Masaru groaned, covering his head with a pillow, "I want to be left alone."

"You're acting like a bitch." The voice of Jordan Trace called out from the closed door. Yumiko must've been hanging out with him during the meeting.

"Jordan's right." Yumiko said. "You're acting like a child, you need to man up."

"I am 'manned up', I just don't want to see her!" Masaru called out.

"Look kid," Jordan began, "I know how it feels to have an awkward encounter with an ex. Hell, sometimes I'm the one hiding. The thing is that unless you confront it, you can never get over it."

Masaru took in Jordan's words as he heard them shuffling off. He heard Yumiko call out one more time, before she shuffled off. "Just be honest with yourself Masaru."

The SAT operator laid in his bed as he came to terms with himself. Jordan was right, this was eating him and he needed to confront it. He drew in a large breath to invigorate him, and stood up from his bed and marched towards the door. The sudden energy making him even more determined to try. He's going to see Siu and finally have closure, he's gonna settle this once and for all!

He twisted the doorknob with a confident grin and swung it open. The rush of energy he had had drained from him almost immediately when he saw the figure of Siu in front of the doorway, hand ready to knock. Masaru's from delving into a frown, his eyes widening with shock. He stopped dead in his tracks, as Siu gave a sheepish smile and wave hello.

"It's been a while Masaru." She said. Her accent had changed a little, more clear than last time.

"Y-yeah, It has." Was all Masaru could muster. Siu shot him another smile.

"I saw you at the meeting, and you seemed to disappear soon after. I actually wanted to see you again." Masaru had to swallow his nerves, the feeling clogging his throat. Why did he feel this again? Like he was some nervous schoolboy with a crush or facing a intimidating authority figure.

"I-I was working on Yokai." He sheepishly answered. "Still haven't let it go."

She chuckled at that, something that eased Masaru. "I bet it's handy in missions isn't it?"

"Definitely is, takes the work off of my back."

Siu crossed her arms, another warm smile across her face. "Still lazy as ever."

Masaru chuckled nervously. Last time she called him out on his laziness she was destroying his drones. "Same old me, always efficient."

"I guess that's more useful in a place like this." Siu gestures around her. "I mean, you get your own rooms to yourself. That's pretty amazing."

"Rainbow wants to take care of us." Masaru explained. "It doesn't make much sense to cramp us into one big barrack."

Siu laughed again, and Masaru calmed even more. He had missed her friendly nature, but he didn't feel the same way when he first met her. The spark was missing that ignited their brief coupling. In all honesty, Masaru was glad it was gone. Nothing to hold him down from talking to her as a friend and teammate, and not as a angry lover.

"Lesion and I were going to get a few drinks with the other members like your friend Yumiko. Want to come along?" She asked, a rather curious and hopeful look strewn about her face.

Masaru thought about it. He could sit and work on his drone much like every other day, or he could start to mingle with others again. He took a short glance at her eyes. They seemed glad to see him, but they too missed the same little spark he noticed years before.

"Sure thing, I'll come right now." He slipped on a pair of loafers and threw on a jacket. "Are you gonna drive?"

"Like you need to ask me too, I think we know that I was the best driver."

"Not the best drone pilot though."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell that to Yokai."

That hurt Masaru a little. She made a small wince. "Too much?"

"A little, but it's fine. It's just a robot anyway." Siu laughed, and walked along the hallway with the man, catching up and speaking of old memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Echo, you’ll always be a special person in the community’s heart, I just don’t know if it’s a good place.
> 
> Tell me how you guys felt about my story, and enjoy! Also let me know if you guys want to see more like this, I want to make a series of ships and love in Rainbow!


End file.
